


With Confusion Comes Enlightenment

by shisuislefteye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Lydia-centric, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Lydia Martin was truly having a hard time. She was still recovering from her relationship with Jackson and the emotional abuse that came with it, she didn't understand who or more specifically what she was. For some reason, the only person she felt she could turn to was the last person she wanted to think about, see or talk to: Peter Hale.On the other hand, Stiles is also having a difficult time. He keeps finding himself thinking less of the strawberry hair and green eyed girl he loved so dearly. His thoughts are replaced with a certain broody werewolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	With Confusion Comes Enlightenment

Lydia Martin was a lot of things! Emotionally unavailable, check. Too smart for her own good, check. Oddly attracted to the man that turned her into a monster, check. The latter was where most of her problems started and ended. 

For months, she had attempted to clear her mind and think only of the future. However, she realized (later than she would have liked) that life was not that simple. Even though her ex boyfriend, Jackson, broke up with her almost six months ago, she could not seem to stop thinking about him. She thought about Jackson almost as much as she thought of Peter. 

_Peter,_ Lydia thought bitterly. She originally tried to convince herself that the attachment she formed for him stemmed from the fact that he made her into what she is. After talking with Scott about it, though, she soon learned that that was not the case. It came from her heart. 

And as she knocked on Peter and Derek's door, Lydia truly wished she used her head more than she followed her heart. 

-

Peter Hale was lounging on the sofa whenever a few soft knocks sounded his apartment. Curious, Peter thought as he sniffed the air and got the scent of a certain beautiful girl that didn't seem to escape his mind recently. 

_She must be here for Derek._

"Hello, Lydia," Peter smirked as he let her in. Expectedly, she simply rolled her eyes and walked into his home as if she owned the place. 

"Not that I am sad to see you, but is there a reason you're here right now, beautiful?" Lydia, again, rolled her eyes. And then ignored the question and sat down.

"You must be here for Derek, no?"

Lydia slightly widened her eyes, almost in shock, but replied with a small yet stern, "No." Peter was officially confused, intrigued and almost a little concerned. What the hell could she have possibly wanted from him? He eyed her suspiciously and then sat close to her, but not _too_ close. 

She sat there in all her glory, hands trembling so slightly that anyone who wasn't supernatural wouldn't have caught sight of it as effortlessly as Peter did. He was concerned. He was almost sad for the girl ad as well. And so he asked her, "Are you okay?" Lydia laughed bitterly, causing Peter to almost wince. 

"I haven't been okay since you turned me into... whatever the hell I am all those months ago. I haven't been okay since you forced me to bring you back to life; I sure as hell haven't been okay since you started entering my thoughts without my permission! I don't know if this is some strange supernatural connection or me being so fucked up in the head that I genuinely want to see you and talk to you." 

The older man was taken completely by surprise by this... confession, of sorts. He didn't know how to respond. Derek walking into the room saved him from the embarrassing words that were soon going to spill from his lips. 

"Um, what's going on here?" His nephew asked with curiosity lacing his voice. 

Just as Peter was about to respond, Lydia stood up and said, "Nothing. I was just leaving."

-

Lydia walked out of the Hales' home and silently cursed herself. She didn't know what the hell she was thinking, or if she was even thinking at all. 

Thank God for Derek. He gave her an excuse to get out of these before she started suffocating on the words that threatened to further spill out of her mouth. 

-

As Derek watched Lydia leave his house, he asked his uncle, "Any reason she was here?" Peter simply told him, "Oh, it was nothing, my dear nephew. Just a quick scolding. _Don't be bad, Peter. Please leave my friends alone. You're so hot and I want to kiss your body!"_ Peter imitated. 

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes. The look on his uncle's face led him to believe that Lydia's words were much more intense that he had let on. 

Walking into his bedroom without so much as a goodbye to Peter, Derek took out his phone. 

**_Lydia was just here. Talking with Peter, you know why? - D_ **

_i haven't got a clue. i could talk to her about it tomorrow, though - $$_

**_Seemed kind of... personal? Maybe wait to see if she talks to you about it first. - D_**

_i see. how interesting! - $$_

_how was ur day? - $$_

_**Okay, I guess. I didn't do much. Yours? - D** _

_tiring..scott had a bad day, kind of projected it onto me for no reason. - $$_

_i'm glad urs wasn't too bad. - $$_

**_I'm going to have to talk with him about doing that shit soon. It happens to often; you don't deserve that. - D_ **

_plz don't, derek. the talks you & i share is one of the only things i have completely to myself. would very much like 2 keep it that way. - $$_

_**Anything for you. - D** _


End file.
